


Right here

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Nightmares, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda really needs a hug but Natasha’s got it covered, i love these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Sometimes Wanda forgets. And that’s when the dreams come and the thoughts lead her down dark paths. Luckily, Natasha is there to help her find her way





	Right here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another update, so hope you enjoy :)

4 am comes around and Natasha is still awake, which is not entirely unusual for her. She’d returned late from a mission, and her sleep cycle had never been the most stable to begin with.

Figuring she should at least try and get some rest, because no doubt there’ll be a briefing early tomorrow morning, and she needs to be functioning well enough as she knows Clint won’t be, she tries to settle herself down. Besides, she tells herself, she’ll be able to see _Wanda_ in the morning, and she’d like to be awake enough for _that_.

It’s around that time when her thoughts are broken into and she hears it: a distant sobbing coming from somewhere in the compound...

_ It must be close by_, she thinks.

Sighing, she gets up from the warmth of her bed.

_Well, I wasn’t sleeping anyway._

Barefoot, she trudges down the corridor in the darkness, seeking out where the sounds were coming from. It doesn’t take long for her to figure out the source is Wanda’s room.

_ Oh, God. Let her not be hurt._

The Sokovian was known for having nightmares that woke her screaming in the middle of the night, and Natasha was no stranger to them herself. _It’s probably another one of those_, Natasha figures practically, whilst also trying to reassure herself. She doesn’t know what she’d do if something happened to Wanda.

She pushes the door open softly, not wanting to startle her further. _That_ would be a bad idea, considering Wanda’s powers. She didn’t fancy being slammed into another wall. 

“Wanda?” She whispers gently into the darkness. “What’s wrong malyshka?”

She is rewarded by more sobbing from beneath the covers.

“Wanda, I’m going to sit down here, okay,” Natasha warns as she moves to sit cross-legged on the bed. There’s a shift in the blankets, and Wanda’s head appears, hair tousled, face streaked with tears, obvious distress filling her face, dulling her normally bright eyes.

Natasha’s heart aches for her.

“Tasha?”

“I’m right here,” croons Natasha. “Dreams again?”

“Not ex-exactly,” sniffs Wanda. She’s not really sure how to explain all of this. Sure, there were the nightmares, but it was more what happened afterwards, when she woke and was still plagued by them. The constant tirade of reminders that it had all happened, was all her fault. Reality. She lets the sobs take over for a while, and Natasha watches, concern etched on her face, unsure of how to proceed. 

Thoughts race across Wanda’s mind. _Pietro. Sokovia. Ultron. The Avengers. Natasha._

“Why do they let me stay here?” she asks finally. 

Natasha knows exactly who she means. _Them. The Avengers. _

“After all I did. All that I caused. What I did to you. The harm I inflicted. I hurt people. Even Pietro. That was my fault,” she manages, in between the tears. 

Natasha almost breaks. Almost. Her face is twisted into one of anguish for the girl before her. She sees something of herself in Wanda, from way back when Clint first bought her in, from the feelings that would tear her apart, the regret, the hatred. From the nightmares she herself still suffers with from time to time. 

Taking a deep breath, she begins. 

“Wanda, _no_, none of this was your fault. You couldn’t have known. Yes, maybe you made some bad choices, but you’re here now. You _chose_ to change. That shows you’re a million times better. We could never hold that against you. _I_ could never hold it against you. You’re part of the team now.” She says what she would have wanted someone to say to her all those years ago.

But Wanda’s not done yet.

“And _you_. Natasha, why do _you_ like me? How do you stand me after what I did to you? I hurt you. Why do you humour me like this?” She says brokenly.

_This again_. She thought they had gotten past that, but evidently not.

“It’s not humouring. I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes. I’ve made my fair share,” Natasha replies, attempting a weak smile for Wanda’s sake. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again. I-I’m sorry. I think you should _go_,” protests Wanda, turning away from Natasha.

“Moya lyubov, you would never hurt me. I know that. Never on purpose. You mean so, so much to me, little witch.”

“You show me more kindness than I deserve. You should _hate_ me.” Wanda’s voice cracks again and she is once more overcome with emotion, the sobs shaking her slight frame. 

Natasha’s never really been the best at comforting people. She’s better at telling people what they want to hear but she’s trying. After all, she _is_ the Black Widow; for God’s sake, she was made to _kill_. So, what she says next may not have been the best, most tactful response. _But_, she’ll reflect later, _it worked_. Shock does that sometimes. 

Natasha takes Wanda’s hand in her own, squeezing gently.

“Listen here you idiot!” She whisper-shouts. “I _want_ to sleep in your stupid t shirts and hold your stupid hand and do all those weird couple things from those movies you like. And if that’s not enough for you, then God damn it Wanda Maximoff, I love you!”

Wanda, startled by the profanities, stops crying, letting out a surprised hiccough instead. (If she’s being honest, Natasha herself is surprised by her own outburst.) Eyes glassy from the tears, she looks up at Natasha, desperate now, as though Natasha’s words are a lifeline.

“You mean that? Truly?” She demands of Natasha.

“Yes,” she returns, green eyes locking with Wanda’s blue-green ones in the pale lamplight. It is said with such force and sincerity that in that moment, Wanda has no choice but to believe it. To trust in the redhead sitting before her.

“_And_ I can prove it if you like,” smiles Natasha.

“Oh?” Natasha can hear the smile in Wanda’s voice.

_ It worked then._

“Yes.” Their hands find each other and Natasha slips under the covers.

“You’re freezing,” squeaks Wanda, shifting her leg away from Natasha’s feet.

“I can leave then, if you’d prefer.”

“_No_.” Wanda tightens her hands around Natasha protectively and leans her head into the crook of Natasha’s neck.

“It’s okay, milaya, I’m right here,” soothes Natasha, stroking the silky strands of the brunette’s hair.

“I missed you,” says Wanda sleepily.

”Not as much as I missed you,” returns Natasha. Lying that close to her, she can feel Wanda’s erratic heartbeat even out, becoming more steady with each passing minute. Eventually, Wanda closes her eyes, worn out from the night’s events, but when she does, Natasha realises it is with a smile on her face. _Peace_.

Natasha presses light kisses to the brunette’s forehead and knuckles, ever so careful not to wake her, and settles down under the covers, their hands still intertwined. And within minutes, she too is out for the count. 

It’s not to say that after this, all was well. Far from it. There were times when Wanda would remember, when her mind would lead her again down those dark paths, when the dreams would come. But for now, pressed into Natasha’s side, she was safe, and the thoughts were banished. And whenever again those moments struck Wanda, Natasha was right there to help her through. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts on this x


End file.
